1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a narrow frame touch input sheet that has a narrow frame and is suitable for a capacitance type touch sensor having a double-layer transparent conductive film pattern, and a manufacturing method of the same, which is excellent particularly in anticorrosion property.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP-A-5-108264, an invention is known for making a touch input device, in which metal films are formed on lead terminals of transparent electrodes, and then transparent electrode patterns in an input panel region and the metal films as well as the transparent electrodes of the lead terminals are etched simultaneously.
In the invention of the above-mentioned JP-A-5-108264, as illustrated in FIGS. 9(a) to 9(f), a transparent electrode made of an ITO film 31 is formed on a polyester film 30, and a photoresist film 32 is formed and patterned on the ITO film 31. Next, the photoresist film 32 is covered with a mask 33, and then a metal film 34 made of In film is formed. Then, the mask 33 is removed, and the photoresist film 32 is removed by resist release liquid, so that the metal film 34 is patterned. After that, a second photoresist film 35 is formed and patterned on the patterned metal film 34 (see FIG. 9(e)), and the metal film 35 and the ITO film 31 are simultaneously removed by etching using ferric chloride solution or the like. Then, finally, the photoresist film 35 is removed by the resist release liquid.